The present invention relates to a differential amplifier that performs differential amplification of two-phase input signals of differential-type having two a positive phase and a negative phase.
FIG. 4 is a circuit diagram showing an example configuration of an analogue circuit using a differential amplifier 1 that is an example related-art differential amplifier. In the illustrated example, a high potential power line of the differential amplifier 1 is connected to a power source of a source voltage AVDD, and a low potential power line of the same is connected to a ground. The differential amplifier 1 is broadly made up of a differential amplifying section 10 and source-grounded amplifying sections 20 and 30. The differential amplifying section 10 is made up of P channel field effect transistors 11 and 12 whose respective sources are commonly connected, to thus constitute a differential transistor pair; N channel field effect transistors 13 and 14 that act as loads of the transistors 11 and 12 and that constitute a current-mirror circuit; and a constant current source 15 that supplies the differential transistor pair with a constant current. Two-phase input signals Vip and Vin having positive and negative phases, subjected to differential amplification, are imparted to respective gates of the P channel field effect transistors 11 and 12.
The source-grounded amplifying section 20 is made up of an N channel field effect transistor 21 whose gate receives a drain voltage of the P channel field effect transistor 11 and whose source is connected to a ground; and a constant current source 22 that is interposed between the drain of the N channel field effect transistor 21 and the high potential power line. A voltage appearing at a node between the constant current source 22 and the drain of the N channel field effect transistor 21 acts as a positive phase output signal OP of the differential amplifier 1.
The source-grounded amplifying section 30 is made up of an N channel field effect transistor 31 whose gate receives a drain voltage of the P channel field effect transistor 12 and whose source is connected to a ground; and a constant current source 32 that is interposed between the drain of the N channel field effect transistor 31 and the high potential power line. A voltage appearing at a node between the constant current source 32 and the drain of the N channel field effect transistor 31 acts as a negative phase output signal ON of the differential amplifier 1.
In the illustrated example, an input terminal of the differential amplifier 1 for the positive phase input signal IP is connected to one end of an input resistor 41, and an input terminal of the differential amplifier 1 for the negative phase input signal IN is connected to one end of an input resistor 42, in which the input resistors 41 and 42 have the same resistance value. A feedback resistor 51 is interposed between an output terminal of the differential amplifier 1 for the negative phase output signal ON and the input terminal for the positive phase input signal IP. A feedback resistor 52 having the same resistance value as that of the feedback resistor 51 is interposed between an output terminal of the differential amplifier 1 for the positive phase output signal OP and the input terminal for the negative phase input signal IN.
In the foregoing configuration, the other terminal of the input resistor 41 is applied with the positive phase input signal Vip, and the other terminal of the input resistor 42 is applied with the negative phase input signal Vin. For instance, provided that a value of AVDD/2 is taken as an in-phase level, the input signals Vip and Vin are balanced differential signals that are symmetrical about the in-phase level. Since negative feedback acts on an illustrated analogue circuit by way of the resistors 51 and 52, the differential amplifier 1 differentially amplifies the input signals Vip and Vin in a state of virtually grounding the respective input terminals for the positive phase input signal IP and the negative phase input signal IN at the in-phase level; and outputs the positive phase output signal OP and the negative phase output signal ON that are results of amplification.
Incidentally, in the analogue circuit, such as that exemplified in FIG. 4, when operation of the entire circuit, including the differential amplifier 1 and a previous stage circuit (omitted from the drawings), is stable, the input signals Vip and Vin, which are symmetrical about the in-phase level, are imparted from the previous stage circuit to the differential amplifier 1. However, for instance, upon start-up of the overall analogue circuit, there is a case where the input signals Vip and Vin applied from the previous stage circuit to the differential amplifier 1 rise to a voltage close to, for instance, the source voltage AVDD, in excess of an in-phase input range that is a voltage range of an input signal where differential amplification is possible. In such a case, both the P channel field effect transistors 11 and 12 are turned off, and supply of current to the N channel field effect transistors 13 and 14 is interrupted. Therefore, N channel field effect transistors 13 and 14 are not turned on and remain in an OFF state. The respective drains of the P channel field effect transistors 11 and 12 enter a floating state, and voltages of the respective drains come close to 0V. For this reason, both the N channel field effect transistors 21 and 31 are turned off, and both the positive phase output signal OP and the negative phase output signal ON come close to the source voltage AVDD, thereby the positive phase output signal OP and the negative phase output signal ON are positively fed back to the respective input terminals for the negative phase input signal IN and the positive phase input signal IP. Due to this positive feedback, the negative phase input signal IN and the positive phase input signal IP are maintained in the vicinity of the source voltage AVDD. Once the analogue circuitry has entered such a state, there arises a problem of a time being consumed before the differential amplifier 1 gets out of an anomalous operating state and initiates normal differential amplification even when the input signals Vip and Vin applied from the previous stage circuit to the differential amplifier 1 subsequently assume normal waveforms that are symmetrical about the in-phase level.